Car Crashes, Romance Novels, and Verb Cubes
by pltzchen
Summary: Freddy and Zack are in New York. Sequel to Drunken Love
1. Craaash

A/N: First chappie of the sequel! yay! Love all my reviewers...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own of anything, blah blah blah...  
  
POW! The car crashed forward with such a force that Freddy was pushed against the seat in front of him. He heard a cracking noise as his sister's head hit the glass in front of her and he heard his mom let out an "oomph" like she had been punched in the gut.  
  
Statistics said that an average of 115 people die each day from car accidents, the leading cause of death. Freddy Jones had never thought his family would be part of those statistics. He heard fire trucks outside, and saw a crowd through some of the broken glass that used to be his window. He was lucky to be riding in the back seat, though he felt guilty as hell because he was the one who had let Joan sit in the front.  
  
He wasn't as upset about his mother's injuries. They had had a horrible fight the night before about Zack, and he didn't care the least whether she survived or not. He knew this was terrible, she was his mother, but when it came to Zack, it was black or white. There was no gray.  
  
Finally, after 12 long, horrifying minutes, Freddy felt himself being pulled free from the remains of his mother's black Saturn.  
  
Camera flashes were directed at him immediately. A police man helped a nurse get him on a stretcher, where he then was lifted up into the ambulance. His sister was on another stretcher in a different ambulance somewhere, as was his mom.  
  
The ride to the hospital was awful. His head hurt incredibly bad from when he hit his head on Joan's seat. His arm hurt so badly he had to think of Zack's lips on his just to not pass out. The man riding with him told him it was critical not to fall asleep. Two other men and the nurse that had put him on the stretcher were connecting tubes to his arms and giving him pills. The pain slowly eased away, though he still had a headache and his arm was so mangled he couldn't look at it.  
  
Soon they were in the E.R., doctors and nurses everywhere, hustling about and doing their jobs. He was taken into a room and a nice man, maybe in his early thirties told him he could call his dad. He did call his dad's house, but it wasn't his dad who answered.  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Freddy?"  
  
"Yep." His voice was so nonchalant, so breezy, that even Zack couldn't tell anything was wrong, that Freddy knew in his heart that his sister was probably dead and his mother was badly injured, Zack didn't suspect anything, except for the fact that Freddy was calling from a hospital in NYC.  
  
"Freddy, why are you calling from a hospital?"  
  
"Because we got in an accident."  
  
"What?! Is everyone ok? Are you ok? Oh, Freddy, talk to your dad." The brunette was in tears. Not surprisingly, either.  
  
"Freddy? Zack says you've been in an accident."  
  
"Yeah...hurt my arm, I better be able to play drums after this or I will personally kill Mom for driving on the wrong side of the road."  
  
"Then your mom's all right then, right?"  
  
"Well, I dunno. No one's told me anything." He paused the man next to him was gesturing for him to get off the phone. "I've got to go, will you fly down?"  
  
"I will, not today though."  
  
"But-"Freddy, for the first time in his life, was truly disappointed. He had expected his dad to go rushing to the airport, hop on the first plane to New York and race into that hospital, demanding to see his son.  
  
"I'm sorry, Freddy. I can't. Would you like me to send Zack, though? Would that be ok?"  
  
"YES! OH PLEASE! Please, please, please send Zack! Oh, Dad! I love you I love you I love you!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll try and get him on the next plane out there. He'll be with you by tonight, I promise."  
  
"Thank you." Freddy whispered, clicking off the phone. So his dad wasn't coming today, he could always get him to come the next day or in a few days to check on him and Joan, but Zack! Oh, Zack was going to be there with him, and everything would be perfect and there would be white doves, and champagne and drums...His thoughts trailed off as his drifted off to sleep, the man in the chair silently getting up and leaving the room.  
  
A/N: I just thought that was a good place to stop, even if it is a little on the short side. My grandpa's here, so believe me I'll be on the computer a lot this weekend. Well, hope you like it so far, review please! xxxxx Peace, love, and weed. haha just kidding... 


	2. Of Trains and Planes

The burnette stepped on the plane and cautiously sat down in his seat next to a gorgeous Asian girl. 'She's hot' Zack noted to himself. Then, still in his head, he added 'But Freddy's way hotter.'  
  
As the plane started to race down the runway, he noticed the girl tighten her grip on the armrests. She had her eyes closed and she was biting down on her lip.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked slowly.  
  
"I hate flying."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
She closed her eyes again, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"Yeah, it sucks. I can't fly. Shit."  
  
"Umm...do you want me to call a flight attendant?"  
  
"No, it's ok. We're in the air. It's a little better once we take off."  
  
"Ok, I'm Zack, so..." He was going to say 'if you need anything, just let me know, I'm going to get in some Z's' but her eyes were so round and bright and scared he couldn't.  
  
"I'm Melanie." She was biting her lip, he noticed. A sure sign she was nervous as hell. He did that whenever he had to give a speech. Freddy had made him quite aware of that in 8th grade when they had to give oral presentations. He missed Freddy so much, already. And it had only been 2 weeks.  
  
"Cool...So what's your favorite band?"  
  
"OutKast." Zack resisted the instinct to roll his eyes. OutKast? What kind of band was that?  
  
"Oh. Well I'm going to get some sleep before we get to New York. I'll have my headphones on so if ya need anything..." He has lost all interest in her. I mean, really. OutKast?  
  
He hit the play button on his iPod, selecting his favorite playlist. He called it "Tribute to Dewey", and it was a list of all the songs Dewey had liked or taught them to play. With a collection of AC/CD, Black Sabbath, and Led Zeppelin, among many others, this mix was pretty kick-ass.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have started our descent into the New York area, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins."  
  
"Oh shit, here we go again." Melanie sighed. Zack had taken off his headphones only 30 minutes after he had put them on, because he felt guilty for ignoring the girl next to him.  
  
"We'll be fine. It's ok. Deep breath." He was so nice.  
  
A few minutes passed, Melanie leaning forward on her seat, her eyes shut tight.  
  
"I think it's over, Mel."  
  
"Thank God. I hate airplanes."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to La Guardia airport. Local time is 6:18. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have come to a complete stop at the gate and it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought onboard with you. When you open the overhead bins, please use caution as some heavy objects may have shifted during the flight.  
  
On behalf of the entire crew, it has been a pleasure serving you today and we are looking forward to see you in one of our future flights. Have a nice day and thank you for choosing Delta Airlines"  
  
"Such bullshit." Zack noted.  
  
"Yeah, they're always so happy."  
  
"Yeah, it's rather scary, like attack of the airline people. I can imagine them with knives in their hands, smiling all happy and big."  
  
She laughed, her smile glowing. "Yeah. So where are you headed to?"  
  
"The hoapital. My best friend got in a car accident."  
  
"Would this friend happen to be a girlfriend?"  
  
"No." It wasn't exactly true, was it?  
  
"In that case, would you maybe like to...call me?"  
  
"Umm...I don't know...I guess..."  
  
"You don't have to, if you don't want to or whatever. Sorry I asked."  
  
Zack blushed. He didn't want to be having some long distance relationship with some girl he sat next to on an airplane to see his boyfriend, no matter how pretty she was.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you..."  
  
"Yeah, nice meeting you, Zack."  
  
Zack stood up and left the plane behind an old man, already forgetting the girl. "Gotta find a cab.." he muttered to himself, walking briskly through the unfamiliar airport, following the signs leading to the main exit.  
  
As he left the airport and stepped out into the rain, he shuddered. He hadn't been thinking about anything but Freddy for the whole day, but he had been remembering him like he was before he left. What if New York had changed him? What if he had turned into some preppy ladies man? And what about his injuries from the accident? He had sounded pretty cool on the phone, but what if he was completely broken?  
  
He would just have to wait to find out.  
  
A/N: First day of summer vacation and it's raining. Figures. But I've got really really bad sunburn all over, from the pool party yesterday, so it hurts to type. That's how bad it is. So be thankful and leave a line of loving review pour moi to make me feel better! I'm out..xxxxx

PS-Melanie is not a Mary-Sue. Don't kill me. I made her up just because I wanted to use all the airport airline talk, you know? lol.


	3. Eating Worms

Shout Outs-  
  
rockerchik777-Delta all the way. My aunt works for them. They rock—lol. But whatever, US is alright. .  
  
driven to insanity-I'm continuing soon! yay! lol Thanks for reviewing. .  
  
Swimmerkitti-I don't know if we'll see more Melanie, I just put her in there for fun, because I've got to have more characters than Freddy, Zack, and Mr. Jones, but if we do see more of her, she will have NOTHING to do with the band. lol, trust me.  
  
BlackFloyd03-lol, you've never heard of AC/CD? lol. I hate typos...Anyways, I'm actually kind of glad I'm going a sequel too, I've grown rather attached to this story. I'll probably make another sequel to this one. Where they're older. Maybe.  
  
My Divinest-Thanks for the review! I don't know about Melanie, at the moment, you'll just have to read to find out! lol.  
  
A/N: (Sorry this is taking so long) Thanks for all the reviews! They made my day. Which is sad, and makes me sound like I have no life, but whatever. I still dunno about the whole Melanie thing, do you guys want more of her? And would you guys like angst, fluff, a mix of both? I'm thinkin' both, but I decide where the angst is going to come in...Making this fluff would be so much easier, but for your sakes, I'll add in some drama. Leave a note after reading this and let me know what ya think, k? On with the show!  
  
"He's been waiting to see you, Hon."  
  
"Oh. I've been waiting to see him too, I guess."  
  
"Here's his room, I'll leave you two alone for a bit, but don't be too long, he needs sleep."  
  
"Alright. Thanks."  
  
The middle-aged nurse pushed open the door, to reveal a pale, blonde boy reading a magazine.  
  
"Hey, Freddy, ya need anything, Hon?"  
  
"No, thanks though, Charlotte."  
  
"No problem. You're such a sweet boy, kiddo. Now I'll leave ya two."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So...How are you?" Zack asked, sitting himself down on a chair conveniently placed next to Freddy's bed. "Reading a magazine about drums? So typical."  
  
"Just kiss me, Mooneyham."  
  
"Someone's a little demanding."  
  
"Come on! Please?" He gave Zack his best puppy dog look.  
  
"Nope. Not until you ask nicely."  
  
"Zachary Joesph, will you please kiss me before I go completely insane?"  
  
"Maaaybe. Alright, yes." And he leaned down carefully, moving his mouth toward the other boy's. Freddy tried to move closer to Zack, but when he moved his hand to steady himself on the bed, he pressed the button to lower it. Zack, who had been leaning on the mattress, lost his balance when the bed moved and fell onto Freddy's lap. The blonde let out an "oomph" and closed his eyes.  
  
"Freddy! Oh my God, Freddy are you ok?"  
  
"Erm...yeah...uhh...yeah...Shall we continue?" He asked painfully.  
  
"Yeah, if you're ok." Freddy didn't answer, but moved to the other side of the bed so Zack had somewhere to lay down.  
  
"I've missed you." He whispered in Freddy's ear.  
  
"I'm moving back."  
  
"What?! When?!"  
  
"I don't know, whenever I get out of this hellhole."  
  
"Freddy! That's awesome!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Boys? Zack? Someone's on the phone."  
  
The same middle-aged nurse gestured for him to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi, Mr. Jones."  
  
"What's he saying?" Freddy asked anxiously over Zack's shoulder.  
  
"The Marriot? On 2nd, alright. Yeah, he's fine. I don't know."  
  
Zack held the phone to his chest and turned around to look at Freddy. "Freddy, what are your injuries like?"  
  
"Eh, broken arm, hurt my head."  
  
"He broke his arm and hurt his head. Ok, I'll tell him. Thank you, bye."  
  
"Stayin' at the Marriot. Your dad says hi, get lots of rest. The usual parental stuff to say when you get hurt."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt ya boys, but Zack, dear, ya got to leave now."  
  
"Alright. When can I come back in the morning?"  
  
"Visiting hours start at 10:00, will we see ya then?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be here. Bye Freddy."  
  
"Later, Mooneyham."  
  
After the nurse had turned to look at some papers Zack mouthed 'I love you' in the other boy's general direction, then turned and left.  
  
A huge smile was plastered over his face as he stepped out of the hospital and out into the now dark night to call a cab.  
  
A/N: Review review review! You know you want to. And you know the more reviews I get the faster I'll put chapters up, right? Sorry if the convo was a little rushed...I might fix this chapter up later, k? Well, I'll see you guys...I'm off to the dreaded orthodontist. (A.K.A. Hell) 


	4. Dreams of Margaritas

Ello my dear chums! I'm leaving for a trippy trip trip soon, so I thought I'd get another chapter up, since I won't be able to for a few weeks after this..And don't mind the random excerpts from songs..I'm listening to music as I write this...They have nothing to do with the story, or anything for that matter...And I don't own them. I promise.  
  
Shout outs (Or rather, shout out..)  
  
Wyverna-Thank you for reviewing! I had done the shout outs before you reviewed, and that's the only reason I didn't have a shout out for you. Sorry. I hope having you as the only review to get a shout out this chapter makes you feel special. "by foot - no! by boat - no! by air - definatly not!" lmao! That made me laugh. Really hard. I was laughing and my mom walks by and just stares at me. Then she regained her sense and goes "What on earth can be that funny?" and I'm like "Whahahaha! Airline people! Hahahaha. Ha. Hahahahaha." And thank you, also, for the length of your review. Heh, long reviews rock. Even if they are completely pointless, random, and insane. (Everyone looks at me. I CANT HELP IT IF I'M INSANE!) You know what's really scary? I'm going on a plane by myself tomorrow. SCARY FLIGHT ATTENDANTS. ::shudder:: Well, yeah...Keep reviewing...lol.  
  
**If I was someone else would this all just fall apart?**  
  
A restless Zack crashed down on top of his uncomfortable hotel bed. Sure, the hotel was nice, with glass elevators and valet parking, but he was bored. He was thankful to be in New York, don't get that wrong, but...it just wasn't right. He wanted to be with Freddy, not a stupid visitor cooped up in a stupid hotel room waiting around all day until he could get in a stupid cab to go to the stupid hospital. He wanted to be with him. He flipped on the TV, finally settling on an infomercial.  
  
The minutes ticked on, the digital numbers on the clock beside Zack steadily making their way toward midnight. Zack's breathing slowed and his eyes shut. He opened them again, willing himself to stay awake. It was a fruitless attempt and he fell asleep for a few minutes before waking up and giving in. He took off his shirt and crawled under the covers.  
  
_"Morning, Zack." A shirtless Freddy said, stumbling through the doorway, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Not morning any more, Jones."  
  
"1:15 in the afternoon is still morning!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey, you're still in your pajamas yourself."  
  
"So? I didn't say I didn't just get up."  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"I only said it wasn't morning."  
  
"Whatever. What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Coffee, doughnuts, and ice cream. The usual."  
  
Freddy, hearing the mention of the words "ice cream" perked up and, well...he _bounced _over to the freezer. "Heeeey, there's no ice cream! Mooneyham!"  
  
"Eh, guess we've got to go shopping."  
  
"I've got a better idea." He chuckled maliciously, turning around so his back was toward Zack and reached into the freezer, pulling out the kind of tube they put juice concentrate in. Then, after setting the tube down, he reached into the liquor cabinet and withdrew a bottle of tequila.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Just shut up and watch me work, Mooneyham." He began by getting two tall glasses out of the china chest in the corner and the blender out from one of the cabinets under the counter. He poured in the mix, tequila, and some ice from the ice maker into the glass pitcher (a/n thingy.)  
  
"Margaritas?"  
  
"Mais oui!" (Freddy somehow had picked up on the French language out of the blue..)  
  
"Mais non! Pourquoi?" (Zack had spoken French since forever ago.)  
  
"Just because, Zack my dear."  
  
"Whatever, Jones. You're still a mystery to me."  
  
"Maybe my mind is..." He gave a suggestive wink.  
  
"Whatever." (This is seeming to be Zack's new word)  
  
"Voici le Margarita."  
  
"And what, may I ask, am I supposed to do with-"Freddy grabbed Zack's arm, cutting him off in mind-sentence and dragged him into their small bedroom. It was a small room, with a huge bed, a small window, and a LOT of music equipment. The covers on the bed were blue and unmade and all 4 pillows lay on the floor, spread out over the room.  
  
Freddy, still holding Zack's arm, wove through the maze of instruments, cds, pillows, and alpacas, making his way to the bed.  
  
"We already had sex, last night."  
  
"Who said this was about sex? Let's just lay around in bed all day, drinking Margaritas!"  
  
"Whatever." Zack had to admit, the Margarita Freddy had shoved into his hand was starting to look mighty tasty. 'Eh, what the hell.' he figured, decided one day wasted might be just what he needed. "But who's going to make the Margaritas if we're both lying in bed all day?"  
  
"Didn't think of that..."  
  
"Wow, Freddy. This is a hell of a good Margarita..."  
  
"Mmm. Of course it is. You smell good."  
  
"Thanks, I guess...I kind of just took a shower."  
  
"You'll have to take another one after I'm done."  
  
And what happened after that is a secret only Freddy, Zack, me, Jenna, and...Snoopy know. Let's just say it involved a lot of tongues, Margaritas, and those little umbrellas they give out in drinks. Wink_.  
  
**I'll be there for you when the rain starts to fall  
**  
A/N: Sorry you guys. I had to do it! It was too much fun. Even if the whole chapter was fluffy. I can't help it! I hope you all liked it, because I'm not writing anymore until forever. Sorry, I'm going on a mission trip with a church that isn't mine (Ahh! Wish me luck, a whole lot of strangers) and then I'm a councilor at a day camp, but I don't get home until 4 and I'm so tired I usually just take a shower and sleep. Yeah enough rambling. Review, review, review! xxxxx  
  
I wish the real world would just stop hassling me.  
  
PS-I've got my own T-Mobile man. Do you?

PPS-The italics were a dream. If you were too slow to figure it out yourself. .


	5. Accidents Will Happen

_A/N: Very bad news guys. Some how my floppy disk lost all its data. Including all of my DL and CCRN&VB. I'm so serious. I was also starting another story for SOR where the entire band eats something and start hallucinating...Guess that's gone...Well, review and make me feel better...Sorry for the long update. I'll start trying to write every day again, to make up the long waits, ok?_  
  
"Finally! Visiting hours started an hour ago! I've been waiting the whole time, Mooneyham! Where have you been?"  
  
"Freddy Jones? Up before ten? A miracle! Anyways, I kind of overslept...Weird dream...I brought you coffee."  
  
"Caffinated?"  
  
"Of course. What else would Mr. Hardcore Punk Rocker drink? Decaf?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Knock, knock." A high-pitched girl's voice sounded from the entrance.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"HEY FREDDY! How'd ya sleep? Ok? Good! Did they give you French toast for breakfast too? Huh? Freddyyyyy answer me!"  
  
"I don't like French toast."  
  
"Is that coffee? Where'd you get it? I like coffee! Heeeey who's your friend over there? Huh?" She walked over to the bed, slowly.  
  
"Uhh...Zack, Bridget, Bridget, Zack."  
  
"Hello, Zack! Now aren't you adorable? Do you go to school with Freddy? Do you live in New York? How old are you?"  
  
"I'm...uh...almost 16. And I used to go to school wi-"  
  
"Ok, that's enough. Bye, Bridget. I'll stop bye later." He coughed.  
  
"Well, then. Bye Zack. Goodbye, Freddy dear! Promise to come by later?"  
  
"Um, sure...Yeah, ok bye."  
  
"Bye-bye, boys! Ciao! Au revior! Adios!"  
  
"Good_bye_, Bridget!!"  
  
"Wow. What an...uh...interesting person."  
  
"She's annoying as hell, man. She's always 'stopping by' to check on me. I mean, she just turned 15. She's younger than me."  
  
"Hey hold on, that's my cell phone." Zack dug his hand into his front pocket and pulled out a small, silver phone.  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"Zack! It's me, Katie. Look, where are you? I called your house but the line was disconnected so I called Freddy's and his dad you were in New York. Oh, Zack, when are you coming home? I need to talk to someone! Where's Freddy? Oh, Zack, I have a major problem."  
  
"It's ok, Katie. Slow down. Take a deep breath. What's wrong? You can tell me, it's ok."  
  
"Ok.." Was she..._crying_? Zack turned away from Freddy.  
  
"What's wrong, Katie? What's wrong? It's ok. Shh. Tell me."  
  
"Well...you know Tommy?"  
  
"Tommy Kluck? The guy you were dating or something?"  
  
"Yeah...well...we did it. Once. He wanted to..."  
  
"But you always told me you would wait until marriage...Plus when you went with Freddy, you wouldn't let him go all the way. So why Mr. Kluck? Did he rape you, Katie? Oh my God, KATIE! Did he? Did he?!?!"  
  
"No! No, he didn't. I guess I got caught up in the moment...But...well..."  
  
"Katie, just tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered.  
  
"YOU'RE _**WHAT**_?! No! Oh no, Katie! Oh God. You're only 16! You just got your license and you're pregnant?!"  
  
"KATIE'S PREGNANT?!" Freddy screamed, looking up from his Playboy magazine.  
  
"Look, Katie, I need to go, my reception's bad here. Can I call you back tonight?"  
  
"Uh-huh...Bye Zack. I love you."  
  
"Love you too. And it's ok. We'll get through this, alright?"  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"You would almost think that you were the father with the way you talked to her. Oh my god. You're not, are you?"  
  
"Freddy, Freddy. Calm down. No, of course not."  
  
"Was it that fag Tommy? I'm gonna kill him."  
  
"Freddy! She'll get through this. We know Katie. She's a tough ass!"  
  
"You're right. And I want to go home. I want out of here."  
  
"You've only been here three days!"  
  
"Joan hasn't." Freddy whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's dead, Zack. She's _DEAD_."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"You were so...cheery. You brought me coffee. I thought everything was a dream...They told me last night..."  
  
"Freddy, I'm so sorry."  
  
"My mom's gone too."  
  
"Your mom? She...died?"  
  
"Yeah. You're looking t a soul survivor."  
  
"Wow, Freddy. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't waste your tears on me, Z."  
  
"I love you, Freddy."  
  
"I love you too, Zack. And if I wasn't covered in this damn plaster, we'd probably be having sex right now."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up. You'll be in that thing for awhile." A middle-aged female nurse stood leaning against the doorframe. "Plus, you have to be strong enough to climb a flight of stairs before having intercourse."  
  
"Charlotte?!"  
  
"Yeah. Zack, I know visiting hours aren't over, but Freddy needs rest. Come back tonight, though. We're both looking forward to it."  
  
"Alright...Bye Freddy."  
  
"Bye, Zack. Come back tonight, as soon as you can, ok? Please?"  
  
"Definitely. Catch you later, Jones."  
  
_A/N: Wouldn't it be just adorable if Zack and Freddy had a kid? I think so! First 5 to review get a shoutout! **xD**_


	6. Suprise Visit

_A/N: Next day! Exciting, huh? If I make a few mistakes, forgive me. I will reread it and edit (as always) but I'm listening to very loud music...So I'm just writing. Not thinking. That's pretty much how its going...Remember to read and review. Because you love me._  
  
Shout Outs-((only three people reviewed this chapter?!? you guuuys! where are you?!))  
  
Swimmerkitti-Thanks for being the first to review, you're awesome. And hey, even if Freddy's (kind of) gay, he can still read Playboy. Right? haha. I could so picture it...Annnnnd I already promised no mpregs didn't I? lol. And they won't adopt they'll just—Wait! I'm giving away the whole story! ahh! lol. Keep reviewing, because you rock, and I rock, and we all just..rock. Rock out, man...Err...woman. xD  
  
sammy-mackie-Thanks for reviewing. You rock, and you've reviewed like...every chapter of DL and now CCRN&VC...So therefore, you're awesome.  
  
Crazy Llama Girl-::flicks back hair:: Oh, I will keep up the good work. Don't worry, hun. lol, just kidding. Anyways, Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.  
  
"Freddy, I think someone's here to see ya."  
  
The blonde boy looked up and noticed Charlotte. He had heard something after all! Carefully, he removed his earphones from both ears. "What?"  
  
"Someone's here to see ya. They're in the waiting room. Did ya want to take the chair? Or did ya just want them to come in?"  
  
Freddy winced at the mention of "the chair." The last time they made him get into the wheelchair, he had fallen out. Hard. On his face. Making up his mind instantly, he asked Charlotte to bring the person in. He had no idea that there might be more than one person, let alone 15!  
  
"Hey, McGee."  
  
"Guys? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting you of course! Let's see, everyone, we have 32 minutes as of now to visit with Freddy. Then we'll take a lunch break, hit the mall, eat dinner, and come back. And Freddy, do get better soon. If you're able to play in, hmm..." Summer paused, calculating the number of days until the big show. "9 days, you'll be able to play in the show. If you're not better by than...We lose the gig."  
  
"Oh, come on, Tink! I won't be able to play by then! Can't you just find someone to replace me?"  
  
"No. You're our drummer. We aren't doing this without you. Oh, my mom just paged, hold on." One dark haired head left the room in search of a pay phone while another one approached the bed.  
  
"Hey, Freddy. Sorry I couldn't make it last night. I fell asleep after I ate dinner and then there was only 20 minutes of visiting hours left. Sorry..."  
  
"It's ok, Zack Attack. I forgive you. Anyways, I almost forgot about it with the whole band here. I can't believe they came!"  
  
"Me neither. They're staying in the same hotel as me. Do you have any idea how expensive those rooms are, Fred? They're like 250 a room per night, and with 15 people, they'd need four rooms. That's like...a thousand dollars a night! Where on earth did they get the money?"  
  
"You got some mad math skills, Mooneyham."  
  
"You always made fun of my sucky math."  
  
"I know. You suck at math."  
  
"Whatever, Jones."  
  
"I hate these freaking casts."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What? If you didn't have them..."  
  
"Oooh! I knew you wanted some more, Mooneyham."  
  
"I was going to say you could play in the show. Anyways, back to the expenses."  
  
"Look, Zack. Summer lives in a mansion. And that's just her primary home. They have the cottage in Puerto Rico, an apartment in Spain, and they own one of the freaking Hawaiian Islands! The rest of us have petty big houses, too. We live in a freaking rich neighborhood. We've got money. I mean, Mr. Hathaway alone could pay for all of it easily. We all know they're millionaires, right? Summer probably just ran to Daddy for a little extra cash."  
  
"Probably. Well I'm going to go run a few quick errands and stuff...Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"Coffee. "  
  
"Uhh, Spazzy? Back to Earth, please. Have they been giving you an medications?"  
  
"Only a little Vikadin now and then, Zacky."  
  
"Would you two love birds PAY ATTENTION?" Dewey yelled.  
  
"Dewey, man. Glad to see you could make it!"  
  
"Yeah, well. Anyways, you two have sat there mumbling about for fifteen whole minutes of my life and I ASKED YOU A QUESTION."  
  
"Uhh...Spainish-American War?"  
  
"No, man. Where's the stereo?"  
  
"Stereo? Mr. S. it's a damn hospital room."  
  
"Alicia, I don't need your sassy ass right now, go away."  
  
"Go away? Fine. I'm hitting up the vending machines. Come on Marta."  
  
"Wait! Alicia! Get me a snickers, would you dear?"  
  
"Stop piss mouthing me, Jones. Dear? But I'll get you one anyways, because you're sexy."  
  
"Sexy?"  
  
"Hey, shut up, Dewey. Go away. Besides, I am kind of sexy, aren't I?" Freddy inquired, checking himself out in a mirror placed across from the bed.  
  
"Zack would tell you so." Lawrence grinned. He was no longer dorky, he was hot. Hotter than hot. Any girl would tell you so. He had grown out his hair a little, gotten contacts, he even wore some semi-decent "punk" stuff.  
  
"Did you tell everyone about the whole Zack thing?"  
  
"Well we all know you're dating. Freddy Jones, _gay_. What a thought. You still have an atrocious fashion sense, unfortunately."  
  
"Shut up, Billy."  
  
"Guys, come on. We've got to start loading up if we're going to get to lunch by twelve. Bye Freddy, we'll be back."  
  
"Spazzy, I am your father." Dewey said, breathing noisily.  
  
"Dude, you're_ not_ cool. You're a fa-"  
  
"We _know_, Lawrence, a fat loser." The whole band (and crew) chimed in (except Katie, who had been unusually quiet the whole time.)  
  
"Later Freddy."  
  
"Yeah, Fred, get better."  
  
"Uh-huh, McGee, you get your punk ass better before the show or I'm gonna kill you. Oh, and here's your Snickers."  
  
"Thanks Alicia. Bye Tomika. Later Billy."  
  
Before Freddy knew it, or was ready for it, all his friends were (literally) marching out of the hospital in a single file line. Except for Zack, who was still "running errands."  
  
"Freddy. Hey, got your coffee. Got to jet, I have to eat sometime. God, are these cab rides costing me. Anyways...oh yeah, here." Zack pulled a black flower out of his backpack, which he has been so religiously carrying these past few days. (The backpack, not the flower)  
  
"A flower?" Freddy laughed. "We really are turning into pansies."  
  
"Shut up, Fred."  
  
"Aww, Z, I'm sorry. I was just kidding, you know that. It's really sweet. Now get over here and kiss me."  
  
"What if I say no?"  
  
"Uhh...You're not going to, are you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good."  
  
Zack walked (rather noisily) over to Freddy. It had started drizzling while he was "running errands" and his shoes were squeaking. Freddy moved over and Zack laid down next to him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"Zack?" Freddy asked after a few minutes of complete silence. He got no response since Zack was, as he figured, fast asleep, curled up next to him. "Sleep well, Zachary. And I love you more." He wrapped his hands around Zack's waist and fell asleep with him.  
  
_A/N: THE END!!!!! Or at least of this chapter...I hope you all liked. I know, more fluff. Ahh! The ending was just too cute, but I admit, it was written pretty sloppily. Review, please, guys!! I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter. ::pouts:: Pwease?? xxxx_


	7. Yet ANOTHER surprise visit

**WOO! I got more than 3 reviews for this chapter! Thanks guys! 9 reviews!! Woo! Here's some shout outs, coz I'm just so happy! xD**  
  
_Swimmerkitti-Hmmm, why is Katie so quiet? We are going to need some serious Zack/Katie talking going on here. Thanks for the review!  
  
thehobbitgirl-I'm really glad you like my story...xD Keep reading!  
  
fadafordqt-Thanks for reviewing. I feel ecstatic, woo! I really do feel special! . You rock! I'll keep writing if you keep reading! xD  
  
sammy-mackie-Glad I updated on your birthday! Happy late birthday! This chapter will be dedicating to your 18-year-old power! woo! And where do you live that you can legally drink at 18?  
  
Allison Jackson-Thank you! I'll try to have those little said thingys, but they're so tedious, sometimes I get fed up and just don't use them at all! Anyways, thanks for the advice, and the review, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
GurVicious-Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like. xD Don't go through withdrawals! I'll write! I promise! lol  
  
iluvmyface-Of course it's not the ending silly!  
  
sbxrl4eva-xD Oksies! Thanks for reviewing._  
  
**So you guys rock! Keep reviewing all, and everyone else! I won't waste any more page space...Let's get rockin'! ((PS-_THIS IS DEDICATED TO SAMMY-MACKIE_ BECAUSE IT WAS HER(his?) BIRTHDAY A COUPLE DAYS AGO!))**  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hey, Fred. I'll be there in 10 minutes."  
  
"What? Where are you?"  
  
"In a car on my way to see you! Surprise!"  
  
"Surprise? Dad? You're really here?"  
  
"Of course. Would I lie to you?"  
  
"Well...I don't think so."  
  
"Anyways, you want a shake or something? I rented a car."  
  
"You rented a car in New York? Why? Do what Zack does, get cabs."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, tell Zack I'm staying in the same hotel as him, but I got a different room."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"So did you want a chocolate shake?"  
  
"Can you get me some coffee? Black and caffeinated?"  
  
"Fred, since when have you drunken coffee?"  
  
"Since Zack did."  
  
"In other words, you started 3 weeks ago."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So where is Zack?"  
  
"He's here. Get him some coffee too. Same as mine. Get larges. We're thirsty."  
  
"Two large, black, caffeinated coffees? Are you two trying to stay up all night?"  
  
"Pretty much. The doctors are saying I'm getting my leg cast off tomorrow. Then I'm staying at the hotel for the night."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Yeah. Dad you're getting fuzzy, I'll let you go. Don't forget the coffees."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Both Freddy and his dad clicked off.  
  
"Zack. Zack, wake up."  
  
"Mmm? Freddy?"  
  
"Yeah, Zack."  
  
"How long did I sleep?"  
  
"Like, 4 hours. Let me tell you, it was hard eating lunch with you draped all over me. But I managed, obviously."  
  
"You could have woken me up."  
  
"Nah, you need your sleep. Anyways, my dad's in town." He said it casually, carelessly. Zack noticed how excited he was though, because Freddy always chewed the corner of his lip when he was holding back a smile.  
  
"Cool. When's he coming?"  
  
"I'm here, guys. With two extra large regulars. Who would have thought two coffees could cost ten bucks?"  
  
"With the size of those buckets, I'm not surprised. Thanks, Dad. You're the best."  
  
"Of course I am. Hey, Zack."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Jones."  
  
"Glad to see you, Fred." On his way over to the bed, Mr. Jones picked up the Playboy magazine and sat down. "Interesting read. Can I barrow it? Don't have this one."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Mr. Jones leaned back in the chair and thumbed through the magazine. With his shaggy brown hair and black rimmed glasses, he was the definition of cool. "So you get your cast off tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you're chilling with us tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you're sleeping with Zack?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"But you'll have dinner with your old man?"  
  
"Sure. If it's ok with Zack."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just order in some room service or whatever."  
  
"Well, you're coming with us." Mr. Jones said, as if was the most obvious fact in the world.  
  
"Oh. Well then. Were are we going? I don't really have anything fancy to wear."  
  
"Then you'll have to borrow something of Freddy's because we're headed towards Chanterelle. It's French...And fancy. Then I'll leave y'all on your own. Sound alright?"  
  
"Dad? To get all my stuff I'd have to go to Mom's."  
  
"I'll go if you want."  
  
"Dad. She's-"  
  
"I know. The hospital told me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm going to run to the bathroom." Zack announced, getting off Freddy's bed and breaking the silence. "Fred, you want anything from the vending machines?"  
  
"Snickers, thanks, Zacky."  
  
"I'm going to run to your Mom's old place, pack up some stuff and talk to the land owner."  
  
"Ok, see you, Dad."  
  
"So how's your Snickers?"  
  
"Eesh real good. Chu wanna bat?" Crumbs of chocolate and nuts spew out of Freddy's mouth as he talked.  
  
"Uhh...You already ate the whole thing." Zack replied, brushing the specks off his shirt.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Hand me my coffee would you?" He said after a pause, swallowing.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"You're a fag." Zack laughed and shook his head, crawling onto Freddy's bed.

"Well, goodnight, Freddy. Come on, Zack. Let's hit the road."  
  
"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Freddy whined from between the crispy, white linen.  
  
"I don't do goodnight kisses." Mr. Jones replied, continuing to walk out the door.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, dad. Zack? Come 'ere you big hunka love."  
  
"Mmm. Goodnight, Freddy, dearest."  
  
"Nighty-night, Zacky-pie."  
  
"Would you two hurry up for the lovey-dovey stuff? I've got a boyfriend to call."  
  
"What? Dad? Did you forget to tell us something?"  
  
"Oh, you didn't know? I guess I forgot to tell you...."  
  
"Zack? You knew? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Oh well. Is he hot? Does he rock? Did you fuck him yet?"  
  
"All of the above? Anyways, we gotta run, Fred. See you in the morning. Would you like some coffee tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, duh. Zacky always gets me some." Freddy said, batting his eyelashes adorably.  
  
"I do, don't I? See you bright and early, sunshine."  
  
"Mwuah. Love you, Zacky."  
  
"Love you too, Spazzy."  
  
**A/N: WOO! 7th chapter. You know you want to review. So actually, this chapter was pretty short, since its all pretty much conversations. But I've been slaving over it for days. Well, actually inspiration didn't strike for awhile. And Mr. Jones's boyfriend was kind of a last minute thing. Well not really last minute. It just came out of the blue while I was typing away...Anyways, enough rambling from me, leave me a note!! xD**


	8. Zack Goes Shopping

_A/N: Sorry children, I've been busy. And neglecting fanfiction. Don't kill me or anything… that'd be sad. I promise to write more often. Because The new Harry Potter book inspired me to read HP fiction and then I was like "Askhssfhjks! I should write more about Mr. Jones and Mr. Mooneyham." and then me and my boyfriend, best friend and her boyfriend all watched School of Rock and I sadly knew every word. Kbye._

A blond boy woke in a small room to face a Metallica poster taped lopsided on a plain white wall.

"Where the hell am I?" Freddy Jones asked himself, rubbing his eyes. "I was just having a hell of a dream. Where's Zack?"

"That really skinny boy that's been hanging around here?" Asked a skinny, orange-looking woman with too much eyeliner and not enough buttons buttoned up on her nurses dress.

"That skinny boy has a name. His name is Zack and he's not just anyone. Who are you?" Freddy asked curiously. He was still offended by the ugly middle-aged nurse who had insulted his oh-so-precious Zack.

"Not just anyone, eh? Boys. So you're gay? Oh, Mr. Jones, you like it up the ass?"

"_Excuse_ me? Are you my new nurse?"

"Indeed. It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" The woman was now preparing to remove the clunky cast on Freddy's leg.

"Can I please request a new nurse?"

"Why would you do that, doll?" Her smile was short-lived and sarcastic. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You just asked me if I liked it up the ass!"

"Well what with that skinny kid (should've guess he was one of you fags when he was in here the other day) in here all the time. So do you like it up the ass?"

"Zack!" Freddy noticed the tall boy in the doorway, hair in his eyes. Looking more beautiful than ever, as always. "Save me."

"Wait, did I miss something? Did that weird lady just ask you if you liked it up the ass?" Zack asked, barely glancing at the nurse hurrying about the room and sterilizing things on her cart.

"I want a new nurse. Get out, whoever you are."

"Oh I suppose it's time for proper introductions. My name is April. I will be your new nurse from now on until you are released in 5 days. Usually you'd be gone by now, for your information, but you currently have no relatives living in the area."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Can Freddy please have a new nurse? How would I request that?"

"You wouldn't."

"Well, you'll see that Freddy'll get a new nurse by the time he leaves, ok? Fred, I'm going to go shopping, is it still ok that I wore one of your suits tonight? Your dad gave me his credit card and told me to go get us new clothes. Need anything?"

"Drum gloves?"

"You're gay."

"Not quite. But get me some clothes or something, I could use a new wardrobe."

"Later, I love you."

"I love you too." Said Freddy, glaring at this April lady as he replied.

Zack walked out of the hospital (which seemed to be his second home these days) with a smile on his face, knowing Freddy'd be sharing a bed with him tonight. Oh, could he imagine the possibilities. He hailed a cab to the nearest mall…yeah, so New York what the biggest shopping ever, but Zack wasn't Mr. Jones's real son and he did not to intend to run up the bills..._that_ much. After his wife and daughter just dying, he knew Mr. Jones would need the money. Though not at all in a money crunch, and far far from it, funerals could be expensive…right?

Zack approached the busy and quite large shopping center. Looking around he wandered down the hall and floated into a store called…Guess Jeans? Looking around he quickly picked out two pairs of distressed fitted jeans for himself and Freddy and a few T-shirts which looked rather…Rocker preppy? He laughed to himself quietly as he took out Mr. Jones's credit card and payed the total of $287.57. So much for keeping the purchasing on the down low.

"Thank you for shopping at Guess? Jeans." said a short Asian woman handing Zack his bag. He walked out of the store and into a Hot Topic across the way. This seemed like much of a better choice for shopping for Freddy than Guess had.

He looked through racks and racks of clothes choosing a black collared shirt and some matching studded belts. He picked out a black and red hat for himself and a few more shirts for Freddy. He noticed a black fishnet long-sleeved top and was quite tempted to buy it for either himself or Freddy. Finally deciding he would he added it to the bundle of clothes he was carrying around. Grabbing a few new band shirts on the way, he set all the clothes on the counter to pay. the girl was down-right weird looking with no eyebrows and orange hair in dreads, but Zack could care less. He thanked her and walked back out into the mall.

Stopping to buy a Coke from McDonalds and sitting in a chair in the food court he was approached by 3 different girls. He told them off, he wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, you." Another girl approached and sat down across from him at the small round table.

"Erm, hey."

"My name's Kayleigh. I work at Hot Topic but I have the day off, what'd you buy?"

Zack, deciding she was nice enough pulled out the shirts, belts, and hat. "What do you think? I'm Zack, by the way."

"Those are some great finds, kid. Mind if I join you on the rest of your shopping trip?"

"Not at all, I'm getting pretty lonely actually. I'm only up here because my friendFreddy moved up here when his parents split 3 weeks ago. They got in a car accident, his mom and sister died. He's still in the hospital."

"So you were living with his dad before you came up here?"

"Well only a few days, since the accident was right after they all moved up here."

"Wow, that really sucks. You're really nice. It's a change from all the guys here, they're all so full of themselves."

"Thanks, I guess girls say that about me a lot back at home."

"Where exactly is home?"

"It's in the middle of Michigan."

"Wow, is it like….really remote? Do you actually have anything to do?"

Zack laughed. This girl had obviously not traveled far beyond New York. "Yeah, we find stuff to do. It's not like we all live off the fishing business and grow soy beans. Nope, that's the kids down there in Illinois."

"Really?" Kayleigh asked, eyes wide. She couldn't imagine actually _working_.

"I suppose in some places. Anyways, where should we go next? I should be getting back to the hotel in a few hours, Freddy's staying there tonight and we're going out to dinner with his dad."

"Well, let's get going. Want to go to Lucky Co. and H&M? They're right down here.."

"Alright." Zack replied, not minding the company of the dark-haired girl at all. She didn't look like the type to actually work at Hot Topic. She was far from looking like the woman that rang up his stuff.

"Oh look it's raining." The girl said conversationally.

"How can you tell? There aren't any windows in the mall."

"Well, since the ceiling is glass and all…"

Zack looked up, indeed the ceiling was made of glass. "That's pretty cool. When me and Freddy get a pimped out pad we should have glass ceilingss."

"Wow, you and this Freddy kid are really best friends. You're moving in together? And did you just use the word pimp? Wow, we're not friends anymore."

"Yeah, Freddy rocks. We've got the whole drummer/guitarist bond thing going on. Please don't run off because I used a gay word."

"You're all in a band?"

"Yeah, we're actually all in town."

"Awesome! I'm learning to play guitar myself, though I confess that I'm not too great at all."

"Oh really? How long have you been taking lessons?"

"Well my brother started teaching me about 3 months ago. We've gotten through 2 of those learning books. He had them on his shelf and I begged him to teach me."

"Wow, 2 books in 3 months? How often do you have lessons? That's a really good speed. That's great. I wasn't that fast of a learner."

"Well, we usually practice together about once a week." She was obviously flattered that Zack was impressed.

"That's great, did you say we should go in H&M?"

"Yeah, it's a great store." She said as they walked through the doors. "They have some really cool guy's stuff. See? Look at this shirt." Zack actually liked the army green shirt Kayleigh was holding up for him. "Isn't it cute? Here take a small."

Working their way through the store, the pair had found 7 T-shirts, 2 collared shirts, a jacket, and a pair of jeans. After they checked out, they headed a few stores down to a store called Lucky Brand Jeans only too find a few shirts Zack kind of liked, though they were a bit much for just have spending 500 dollars…They stopped in Carson's and bought two black hoodies and a new pair of Chucks for Zack who had left his at home on accident in the rush to get to New York.

"Did you find everything alright?" A saleswoman asked, ringing up their stuff.

"Yes, thanks." Grabbing the bag, Zack walked out. He felt something warm on his hand…Wait…Kayleigh was trying to hold his hand? What should he do?

Panicking, Zack almost pulled his hand away, before deciding it was just a friendly gesture. He grabbed Kayleigh's hand back and together they walked out of the mall.

"What a cigarette?" she offered, sitting down against the wall.

"I suppose. Thanks." He really should be getting home but he was holding Kayleigh's hand again and it was so small and soft…Which all 4 big bags next to him, Zack felt like an expert shopper. He couldn't wait to get back to the hospital to have Freddy make fun of him. FREDDY. At the thought of his perfect boyfriend the lanky boy jumped up and said a hasty goodbye to his new friend. When asked, he scribbled his phone number on the back of the girl's, not asking for hers in return. He hailed a cab and arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later.

"Zack? Wow, some major shopping you got done there. My dad brought all my old clothes back to the hotel. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I feel bad for spending so much of your dad's money." The memory of Kayleigh worked its way back into Zack's thoughts and he blushed.

"Oh he came in here and said he hoped you were spending thousands. He wouldn't have given you no limit if there was one, don't worry about it."

"Alright. Your leg looks great. Ready to go?"

"Got to wait for my dad. He's in the bathroom or something."

On queue Mr. Jones walked back into the room whistling. "Ready, children? Off we go."

Freddy grabbed Zack's hand and they walked behind Mr. Jones and through the door. Arriving at the hotel 5 minutes later, Zack and Mr. Jones helped Freddy out of the car and into Zack's room. Zack forgot momentarily about Mr. Jones having a key to his room when he found 4 large boxes of Freddy's clothes on the floor.

"Well, you two get changed. Brad's going to be here in an hour to pick us all up." He closed the door behind him.

Freddy, not having the REAL chance to kiss his boyfriend in weeks, jumped on him, knocking Zack onto the bed. Within minutes they were both in their boxers and under the covers.

"Think we have time?" asked Freddy.

"No. Not at all."

"Ok." Freddy gently tugged Zack's boxers off and then his own, kissing Zack's neck and slowly sliding down towards Zack's bellybutton….Until he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Erm, what do you want?" Freddy yelled.

"Brad came a little early. Almost ready?"

"I suppose." Freddy and Zac both pulled on their boxers and Freddy riffled through the boxes until he pulled out two black suits and two ties.

They hurriedly pulled them on, still both with raging hard-ons.

Zack laughed. "Haha, Freddy, I can see your boner!"

"Shut up, I can see yours."

"Are you two READY yet?" Freddy's dad yelled impatiently from the other side of the door. Judging by his tone, he'd probably heard the entire conversation. Which was really only two lines.

Zack opened the door. "We're ready."

"You've got a boner."

"You interrupted." Freddy called from the room, walking up behind Zack.

A tall dark haired man cleared his throat behind Mr. Jones. He was tan and had stunning green eyes. "Why hello. I suppose you're Freddy and Zack."

"Nice to meet you, Brad." Freddy smiled, resting his chin on Zack's should and hugging him around the waist.

"Pleased to meet you as well, Freddy. I've heard so much about you." He winked.

"No you haven't! I like to neglect the fact I have a son with three expensive drum sets and a closet full of clothes he never wears."

"Agreed." Freddy said, winking back. "I'm neglected." He took Zack's hand and closed the room door. Together the four of themgot onthe elevator and walked through the lobby, getting quite a few blank stares as they went.

_A/N: ahahahahaha I'm done! Well, of course Freddy's spending the night and Mr. Jones is likely to have a guest as well? Tralala, have a lovely evening and I expect every single one of you to review!_


	9. Never Saw It Coming

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long for the update, I hope some of you are still following this story! This is a short chapter but I wanted to get it up there before I forgot. I'll do some shout outs next chapter, so please review. Any feedback is welcome :D Hopefully I tied up some of the loose ends, I read through my story and because I wrote it over such a long period of time, a lot of things got tangled up. (For example, I said Freddy had a broken arm in the second chapter, but the rest of the story he only has a cast on his leg. Also I kind of ignored the fact Freddy's family died until this chapter.) Anyways, enjoy. :)

Dinner with the Jones' and Zack was quite the event. Brad was a very polite, quiet man. Freddy enjoyed doing odd little things, like cursing and squeezing Zack's butt, just to see the man blush and look away.

"So, what do you do for a living, Brad?" Zack asked, twirling his straw with his finger. His other fingers were trailing lightly up and down Freddy's thigh. Mr. Jones' had excused himself to use the bathroom, and had taken the conversation with him. Brad looked up quickly, seemingly startled by the interruption of the silence.

"Well, I own a chain of pet stores up here in New York."

"Oh really?" Zack asked, leaning forward. He was actually just thinking the other night he wanted a dog. "What kind of animals do you sell there?"

"Puppies, kittens, bunnies, ferrets, mice, snakes, chinchillas, and birds. Were you looking to buy something? We actually just got new animals in and it's getting rather cramped. If you came in we could set you up with a great deal."

"We'll have to stop in." Zack replied, leaning back in his chair and taking Freddy's hand in his own.

Fortunately, Mr. Jones was on his way back from the restroom at this time so the trio didn't have to resort to an awkward conversation about the weather.

"Shall we tell them, Brad?" Freddy's dad asked quietly after seating himself at the table.

"Yes, I think it's about time."

Mr. Jones smiled weakly at his boyfriend as he took his son's other hand. "Now Freddy, after your mother's and your sister's funerals on Friday, I was going to go back to Michigan for a few weeks. You can stay here but I'll have to move the two of you to an extended stay hotel, or you could fly back with me. Brad is still deciding whether he can leave his shop for that long, but he'll fly down with me and stay at least a few days to help me pack up."

"Why are you only staying at home for a few weeks, are you going on a trip or something?" Freddy asked casually, taking another bite of his pasta.

"That's the thing, Fred. Without you or your mom and sister there, I don't have much of a life in Michigan. I haven't been in New York long but I've already been offered a better job downtown. A friend from college is looking for a partner for his company and he really wants me to fill the position. Plus I have Brad out here, and he's going to let me move in with him. He has a house just out of the city."

Zack noticed Freddy tense up and soothingly rubbed his hand to calm him down.

"You're _leaving_ me, all alone, right after my MOM and my SISTER die? Dad we haven't even TALKED about it the whole time you've been there. I haven't talked about it with Zack, or with anyone. I've kept everything inside me because I don't want to feel. It should have been ME. Dad, I was supposed to be in the front seat."

"I'm sorry, Freddy, let's talk in the morning, I think we all need a good night's sleep to think about this. I can either rent you an apartment back in Michigan so you can keep going to school there, or you can move in with Brad and I and we'll find you a school up here."

"I'll think about it." Freddy said quietly, willing himself not to cry. Tears were inevitable though, when anyone you love dies, and Freddy was finally figuring that out. He quickly excused himself and walked out the front doors.

"I'll go after him." Zack said dutifully, though he was a bit quirked that Mr. Jones had not volunteered to console his own son.

Freddy was sitting against the brick wall just outside the restaurant. He'd bummed a cigarette from a man and was now digging through his pocket for a lighter. He found it and brought the flame up and lit the cigarette.

"You want a drag?" Freddy asked, leaning his head against the wall and holding the cigarette out to Zack. Zack took it and inhaled deeply, holding the smoke in his lungs for awhile.

"Sorry about your dad, Freddy. He's feeling the same way you are."

"I know, Zack. I'm not mad at him, not really. I just can't deal with all of this. Everything came and went so fast. If I didn't have you, I don't know where I'd be." The blonde was shaking from pure emotion, his eyes still wet from the tears that had rolled down his face only a few minutes ago. Zack moved closer and wrapped his arms around Freddy. He kissed his hair and his ear and every inch of his face he could reach. Freddy took another drag of the Camel between his fingers. "I don't know what'd I do without you." He repeated.

"And I don't know what I'd do without you." Zack reassured. They were both going through some things. It hadn't even been a month since the police had taken his dad away.

"Ready to go, boys?" Brad asked. He had his arm around Mr. Jones' shoulders and was gently leading his partner out of the restaurant. He handed his ticket to the valet parker and offered his hand to Freddy.

Mr. Jones kept his head down and didn't say a word the whole way home.


	10. The End

A/N: Oh, HEY everyone. I completely abandoned this story a long, long time ago. Then the other day I got a reveiw, and I decided I may as well write up a quick ending just so I can say I actually finished one thing in my whole life. If you used to read this story and are reading this now, THANK YOU for all the encouragement and support. Love you guys!!!

Even though it was only October, it was an unseasonably cold day in New York. Zack crossed his arms in front of his chest on his now routine walk to the Starbucks down the street. He greeted the barista and ordered his two usual coffees, quickly paying so he could get back to the hospital.

Freddy was being released today after the staff decided he was no longer subject to infections and his ribs had healed. Zack and Freddy's dad had decided to keep his discharge a surprise to cheer him up from the whirlwind of a dinner they'd had the night before.

Zack quietly slunk into the room and set the coffee on the nightstand. He grinned and started to tickle Freddy's side, his most ticklish spot. Freddy groaned and threw the covers over his head quickly, trying to avoid the sneak attack.

"Oh, come on, Freddy! We have a surprise for you!" Zack laughed, tugging at the covered to reveal the top of a blond head.

At the word surprise, Freddy's ears perked up, he loved surprises, especially from Zack. "Let me pee first. Do we have to leave?"

Zack grinned with excitement. Of course, the gift really was from Freddy's dad, but they had come to the decision Freddy would be more excited to learn the news from Zack.

A few moments later, Freddy emerged from the bathroom, scrubbing his teeth with his hospital toothbrush. "Where do we have to go for this surprise?" Freddy asked, toothbrush still in his mouth.

Zack, fluent in toothbrush speaking, answer mysteriously, "Not far…"

Freddy retreated back into the bathroom to spit and began to yell out places they might be headed. "A baseball game?"

"Nope," Zack responded, sitting down on the bed.

"Shopping?"

"No."

"To Brad's pet store?"

"..not exactly."

"We are going there?" Freddy asked, eying Zack suspiciously. He was well aware how much his own dad hated dogs, he doubted he'd allow Zack to keep a dog at his house.

"No, we're not going there."

"Are we going to eat?"

"No."

"The park?"

"No."

"A museum?" Freddy tentatively asked, scrunching his face. Back in Michigan he'd learned that Zack adored museums, some of the most boring places in the world.

"No, that wouldn't be a very good surprise, would it?"

"Hmm. Possibly a tourist site?"

"God, I hope it's not a tourist site!" Zack responded, laughing and taking Freddy's hand. "And I'm not going to tell you so you should stop trying to guess! Are you ready to go?"

The boys left, Freddy having no idea his dad was waiting in the other room to check him out and collect his things from his room.

After walking for about ten minutes, Zack stopped suddenly in front of a small brick building overgrown with ivy. He opened the squeaky gate and pulled out a ring of keys.

"Is this where Brad lives?" Freddy asked, admiring the tree-lined streets and old fashioned architecture that were available just outside of downtown.

Zack smiled mysteriously and opened the door before leading Freddy up two flights of stairs to another locked door.

Freddy laughed as he read the sign on the door: Welcome Home, Freddy! "How could my dad possibly trust me with my own apartment?!"

Zack grinned and jumped into Freddy's arms, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist. As Freddy pushed Zack into the door, they both heard a sharp bark from inside.

"IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!" Freddy shouted in excitement, dropping Zack to his feet suddenly. All Zack could do was smile and open the door to reveal a fuzzy black puppy. "What's his name?!" He asked excited, looking at Zack with sparkling eyes.

"Well what would be the fun of having your own puppy if you couldn't name him yourself?"

The boys entered the small apartment, shutting the door behind them and cooing over the hyper dog.

"I think I'll name him Bowie, like David Bowie." Freddy announced, scooping the wriggling mass up into his arms.

Before the boys had time to celebrate their new home and cute companion, Freddy's dad was coming through the door. Setting the puppy on the floor, Freddy rushed over to his dad and squeezed him tightly. "Oh, Dad! You did not have to do this!"

Freddy's dad sighed and set down the bags he was carrying. "Freddy, I know this is a lot of responsibility for someone your age, but you've been through so much these past few months that I know you're mature enough to handle it." He subtly wiped at his eyes and smiled fondly at his son. "Let's take the grand tour, then!"

The boys followed him through a small kitchen, guest bathroom and bedroom, a dining room and finally Freddy's bedroom. There were a few boxes and some small pieces of furniture but the apartment was mostly empty.

Freddy laughed, one arm around his dad and one arm around Zack, sighed wistfully and announced, "I never thought an empty apartment could be so full already."

* * *

Epilogue:

Five years later, Zack kicked the door of the same old apartment closed behind him, dropping the bags of groceries he was carrying to greet Bowie. He flipped on the expensive stereo system he and Freddy had bought with their first paychecks before he carried the groceries into the small kitchen.

Only twenty minutes later, Freddy entered the apartment in his waiter's uniform, also bending down to greet the dog. "Hello, gorgeous!" He shouted, making his way into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Zack's waist.

"Hi, baby. How was work?" Zack asked, not looking up from the vegetables he was chopping.

Freddy sighed, taking off his shoes and setting the table for four. "It was fine, I got three more numbers today. It was crazy busy though, I made 200 bucks in tips alone." Zack smiled to himself. He secretly loved that others found his boyfriend just as attractive as he did. There was rarely a day Freddy came home with at least one phone number scribbled on a napkin or receipt. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Roast chicken, vegetables, and macaroni and cheese. Your dad and Brad should be here in a half hour."

"That's probably long enough for a quick blow job, hm? What do you say?"

Zack laughed and threw a carrot in Freddy's direction. "I say no, I don't want to burn dinner the first time we have Brad over to our place."

Freddy smiled wide, just as happy with this response as he would be with any. He loved Zack for his reasoning and the way he always cooked dinner in a plaid apron, and the way he was adorable and masculine at the same time.

They were both much more grown up now. They worked full time jobs and hosted dinner parties, and went to bars instead of the mall on Friday nights. Growing up with only Freddy's dad as a role model had been challenging, and the boys still had many obstacles in front of them. By no means had the past five years been easy, but in Freddy's opinion, they were perfect.

A/N: Please reveiw!


End file.
